A yellow backpack costs $$77$, and a green pair of gloves costs $$11$. The yellow backpack costs how many times as much as the green pair of gloves costs?
Solution: The cost of the yellow backpack is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$77 \div $11$ $$77 \div $11 = 7$ The yellow backpack costs $7$ times as much as the green pair of gloves costs.